


大冒险

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 一个AU非常不严谨，没有逻辑可言。吴中生妹（字面意思
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 3





	大冒险

**Author's Note:**

> 一个AU  
> 非常不严谨，没有逻辑可言。  
> 吴中生妹（字面意思

1.

吴磊听到开门声，百忙之中抬头往门口瞟了一眼，看到了眼睛哭肿成桃子的吴美莉。

完了，对上视线了，吴磊赶紧垂头继续盯手机，隐约预感到这局游戏怕是要凉。

“呜呜吴磊！！”小姑娘包一扔，跑过来挨着他坐下，拽着吴磊的手臂东摇西晃，果不其然只两下就把她哥操纵的角色给送走了。

吴磊叹口气摁灭屏幕，转头看向身边的活祖宗，“怎么了受什么刺激了？”

小泪人被这样一问委屈更甚，哭着倾诉：“下午跟同学玩真心话大冒险，到后面玩大了，我还输了呜呜……”

现在的年轻人也是够损，看热闹不嫌事大给吴美莉安排了个史诗级难搞的大冒险——追求高三的单身级草，为期五天。全程带着微型摄像头，不存在打马虎眼，时间没到不能在他面前露馅，放弃也算失败，失败了就得心平气和地接受一周的整盅惩罚。

听着听着吴磊就心中一紧暗感不妙，“……那你是准备？”

“他们说可以找替身代替我冒险……你看你能不能……”吴美莉底气不足，声音越来越小。

吴磊突然就有点低血糖，眼前一片片五彩斑斓的黑，“容我拒绝。”

“可是我不想被整盅，我害怕……”吴美莉小脸一皱又哭开了。

“那你就愿赌服输，自己去完成冒险。”  
“不要啊！我都没跟人表过白，哪好意思追人啊呜呜呜……”

吴磊霎时又感觉自己血压飙升，抑不住的怒气直往脑门儿上蹿，“横竖你都不愿意，合着你是专程来坑我呢？”

女孩儿被哥哥突然拔高的声音吓得一抖，话也不敢接了只是默默地掉眼泪，长长的睫毛被泪水浸得黑亮水淋，可怜兮兮地缩着脑袋，只留一个委屈哀怨的软蓬蓬的发顶冲着吴磊。

纵然生气又心累，可看到平时趾高气昂的公主这副楚楚可怜的模样，吴磊还是忍不住心疼。

“唉，知道自己运气不好以后就少玩这种听见没？每次出事儿了知道来找我了，你呀，就是缺少社会的毒打。”

虽然是絮叨但语气明显有所缓和，有戏了！吴美莉终于来了精神，忙不迭附和着吴磊。

“我也是脑子一麻就答应了，以后打死不玩，哥！我发誓！我真的重新做人！”

吴美莉围着吴磊又是捶肩又是捏腿，花言巧语跟不要钱一样疯狂输出。夸张的彩虹屁假得扎耳朵，吴磊心情有些难以言喻。

扔是不可能扔的，只能继续掏心挖肺地宠着这样子。

卑微，兄长难当，吴磊长吁短叹。

“跟我说说那个级草吧，唉，造孽么这不是。”

吴美莉成功甩掉包袱，眼里还含着晶莹的泪花都没忍住笑，悄悄朝吴磊扮了个鬼脸。

2.

吴磊想得很通透，高三级草刘昊然，外貌自不多说，而且成绩优异，那追求者肯定不胜枚举，看惯了花花草草想必眼光很高，被告白和婉拒追求者估计已经是家常便饭，更何况自己还是男生，那被拒已经是板上钉钉的事。他就只需调整好心态象征性演一下越挫越勇的小炮灰就好，阵势不用很大，让摄像头捕捉到的画面像那么回事儿足矣。

五天很快就过去了！完事儿后……得好好跟人家讲清楚原委再礼貌地道歉，多赔点笑脸多送些东西，伸手不打笑面人嘛！

心里划算得门儿清，可真等到吴磊跑到高三教学楼站在刘昊然他们班的后门口、等着传话人帮忙把他要追五天的人叫出来时，他觉得可能还是高估了自己的脸皮厚度和抗压能力。

莫名就很慌，他没想到传个话竟然惊动了一溜人，最后教室前排才站起来一个男生。当他转过身看向后门然后目光锁定自己、摸摸后颈朝这边走来时，吴磊的心虚程度已经达到了一个峰值，他只能没事人似的把眼睛瞥向别处。

现在跑路还来得及么？吴磊盘算着临阵脱逃的可能性，刘昊然已经站到他跟前。

“你找我？”

吴磊不得不跟他对视，这才发现自己站直了还得抬一点头才能直视他的眼睛。这家伙真的高，又高又白，下垂眼黑白分明，一忽闪一忽闪，狗狗一样，还怪好看的。

吴磊脸一红，打好的腹稿一句也没能说出来。

这一出已经引起班里不小的骚动，那个长相气质不输刘昊然的男生站在他们班大神面前手脚都不知道怎么摆，脸红得像个大姑娘，围观群众只要眼不瞎都能看出来是怎么回事，不少女生已经控制不住疯狂上扬的嘴角。

“你……你跟我去一下天台可以吗？”

他俩前脚刚走出来，后面教室就炸开了锅，这无疑又给吴磊平添了几分尴尬，即使面上没什么动静，心底的情绪也尽数暴露在他越来越红的耳廓上。

刘昊然强忍着笑意跟他来到顶层。

上面风还不小，可仍对吴磊面上的燥热没起到一点缓解作用，还把他脑袋瓜里的思绪越吹越乱，吹得整个人晕晕乎乎，他都快紧张吐了。

吴磊低着头疯狂抠手，刘昊然忍不住出声提醒：“快上课了。”

吴磊看到藏在衣领下的微型摄像，眼睛一闭心一横，豁出去了，演！

“那个…你不用知道我是谁，我来是想告诉你，我……”  
“我知道你，吴磊。”刘昊然平静开口。

“啊？”吴磊小朋友瞳孔地震。  
“挺出名的，篮球打得好，英语演讲比赛连拿了两次第一。”刘昊然赞叹道。

这属实不在吴磊的意料之中。

“你要跟我说什么？”  
吴磊哑然，被打断后刚才那股壮士断腕的决绝勇气消失于无形。  
“……”

“你是来找我打架的？”  
？吴磊快跟不上了。  
“不是的怎么可能！”他连连摆手。

“约人上天台，不是打架就是告白。”刘昊然把手抵在鼻下轻笑一声，“那你是后者吧？你想跟我交往？”

吴磊被问的都快猛汉落泪了，支支吾吾说不出个所以然。

刘昊然了然，笑得整个面部线条都柔和起来，阳光照耀下他的皮肤更白了，挺拔的身姿让他看起来像棵生意盎然的小白杨。一等一的耀眼存在，轻而易举就能吸引所有人的目光。

高三的都在忙着复习备考，一个个精神萎靡面容憔悴，怎么就他还神采奕奕的，过分了过分了，吴磊想。

刘昊然观察到面前的人发呆时会嘴唇微张，像只忘记进食的小兔，他很想捏捏他的下巴又怕人恼羞成怒。

天呐，为什么会有这么可爱的人！

吴磊正盯着那颗小虎牙出神，随后就看见刘昊然的嘴动了动，粉红的舌尖在齿列间若隐若现，  
“我答应你。”

？！答应什么你就答应？  
慢慢缓过神来的吴磊内心世界正在一点点崩塌，就他妈离谱！

“可我是男的啊！！！”  
“我觉得没什么问题。”

啊这，出大问题！！

现在的情况跟之前的设计除了人能对得上，其余地方没有一丝吻合，甚至表白都不是吴磊主动说出来的。说好的拒人无数，怎么一上来就答应了！你的矜持呢级草同学？！

刘昊然可能看吴磊的反应完全是惊喜的另一面，不由有些怀疑，“你不是在演我吧？”

任务结束前在目标对象面前露馅即挑战失败，危！

吴磊脑子里弹出这么一句话。不得不感叹，人都快吓傻了认真的小吴还不忘游戏规则，简直宝藏玩家。

“没有，我太高兴了。”他挤出一个苦笑。

吴美莉啊吴美莉，倒霉丫头你可坑死我了。

3.

“怎么会这样？”吴美莉瞪大了眼，“吴磊，这只能说明你对自己的魅力一无所知。”

“滚。”吴磊痛苦地搓着脸，“我人麻了，这情况始料未及啊，你说该咋办啊。”

“可能他也是第一次被男生追，一高兴就答应了？按理说冒险还在继续，五天后再跟他说明真相吧？或许那时候他新鲜劲儿就过了呢？在那之前，委屈你了，吴小磊。”吴美莉同情地看着他，那样子在吴磊看来有点假，似乎在庆幸身陷囹圄的不是她自己。

“都怪你个死丫头！”吴磊抬脚去踹她，被吴美莉轻巧躲开。

4.

谁也没想到高冷男神处起对象来是这样一副面孔，跟之前那朵高岭之花判若两人，最近见过刘昊然的人都不胜唏嘘。

刘昊然非常重视吴磊，一下课就来找他，毫不在意别人的目光，吃饭一起，打球一起，回家一起，恨不能洗手间都跟他一块儿去。把吴磊整的都有些恍惚，“你真的是高三的吗？哪儿来这么多时间？”

刘昊然觉得理所当然，“学习要学，恋爱也要谈啊。我学习效率还挺高，时间很充裕，甚至还能开个补习班。”刘昊然笑吟吟地凑过来，“要不要帮你补补，小男朋友？”

吴磊在心里疯狂生草，脸却很诚实地熟成水蜜桃。

不过刘学霸开的一对一补习班确实卓有成效，三个大课间给吴磊讲通了两个大题的思路，押着他练了几道类似的，立竿见影，一向害怕数学的小孩儿这周的数学测验成绩肉眼可见的漂亮了不少。

刘昊然对他越好，吴磊就越心虚，越心虚就越觉得亏欠，发了疯似的送东西，小到零食雪糕肥宅快乐水，大一些的文具手表游戏手柄球鞋。不要也得要，不要就是看不起我，吴磊只敢在这件事上表现出一点蛮横。

刘昊然也送吴磊东西，没他那么疯狂，他生怕两个人产生攀比心理几天之内就败光两个家。吃的一起分了，文具手表勉强留下，手柄鞋子说什么也得还回去，不收就是不收，吴磊犟刘昊然就比他还能犟。如此，吴磊心里更不是滋味了，整天愁眉苦脸吃饭都不香。

刘昊然为了逗小朋友开心给他买了个妖舞猫耳耳机，调侃说这才是猛男该拥有的东西。

小心翼翼给吴磊戴上，这样一来小孩的巴掌脸看上去更小了，咬着嘴抬眼看他的样子萌得刘昊然心脏一颤，差点控制不住亲上去。

捏着手心里的小肉手，小刘满心满眼都是戴着发光耳机的可爱小黑猫，小吴眼里却只看进那双被光源映得像闪烁星星般的温柔眼睛。

5.

时间流逝比吴磊预想的还要快得多，转眼就到了周五下午，他看着刘昊然近在咫尺的笑脸却怎么也提不起精神。刘昊然宠溺地摸摸他的脑袋，告诉他下晚自习再来找他一起回家。

吴磊趴在桌上把头埋进臂弯，睁眼闭眼都是刘昊然言笑晏晏的样子。

不想面对。他知道刘昊然动了心，于是更不忍告诉他这么多天的相处只是始于一个无聊的游戏，他还是被找来的替身，而时间一到所有的一切都要回到正轨，到最后他们俩或许连朋友都做不成。一想到刘昊然得知被骗后失望愤怒的样子，吴磊就痛苦到无以复加。

晚自习的下课铃还是如约而至，几分钟后吴磊就用余光瞟到了那个熟悉的身影。

他把已经做对的题目又看了一遍，然后把所有书抱上桌面，一本一本拾掇整理，极尽所能地拖延时间。

刘昊然就懒懒地倚靠在走廊的围栏上——那个吴磊一扭头就能看到他的位置，一边戴着耳机听听力一边等吴磊，引得不少路过的女生频频回头。

一直磨蹭到除他以外最后一个学生走出教室，吴磊已经把所有书整理了四遍。他悄悄转头想看刘昊然走了没有，却正好迎上他探过来的视线，刘昊然冲他弯弯眼睛轻轻牵了下嘴角，吴磊的心跳就漏了半拍。

该面对的总归不能逃避，吴磊最终还是认命地背上书包。

刘昊然摘掉耳机，看见吴磊从口袋里掏出个东西，拨弄两下后又收了回去，关了灯走出来对他轻声道：“你能再跟我去一下天台吗？”

高二教学楼的顶层要更宽阔一些，没有灯，两人沐浴着如雪的月光，夏夜蝉鸣声把每分每秒都拉的很长。夜风吹过，衣袂翻飞。

吴磊逆光而立，刘昊然看不清他的脸，轮廓也被月光描摹得有些模糊，给人一种他就要消逝在夜幕中的错觉。刘昊然不知道吴磊想说什么，他又迟迟不开口，一颗不安的心就这样悬在胸口。

“查楼的马上要来锁门了。”还是刘昊然率先打破了沉默。

似乎一上天台吴磊就状况频出，双腿发软，呼吸逐渐困难。他明白他只是过度紧张，尽管身体难受，头脑却没有哪一刻比现在更清醒了。

月光下的刘昊然白到几近透明，脸上的小痣清晰可见，吴磊认真地注视着他。

“刘昊然。”他轻唤。  
对方明显呼吸一窒。  
“我有话要向你坦白。”

措辞已经叠在舌尖，必须说出来，给自己、给另一位当事人一个合理的交代。

“我们开始得稀里糊涂，但现在已经不重要了。”吴磊拿出口袋里的微型摄像头，攥了一下抛在地上。

吴磊垂眸看着那些碎片。不知从何时起，就算刘昊然不在身边，有关他的记忆也会纷至沓来，缓慢汹涌、不送抗拒地占满他的脑海。

“我必须郑重地补上那一句告白。”  
“现在的我，真的真的很喜欢你，刘昊然。”

刘昊然轻轻叹了口气，放松了一直紧绷的神经。他伸手捏了下吴磊的后颈，滑过脖子侧脸，指腹压上他的下唇，惩罚性地用力按了一下，凑过去蜻蜓点水般碰了碰那片柔软。

他用鼻尖蹭蹭吴磊的耳垂，又亲了一口他滑嫩的脸颊，  
用慵懒又带了点责怪意味的声线控诉道：  
“傻孩子，你把我吓得不轻。”

吴磊被亲过的地方突地燃起一簇火苗，一路烧进心窝，一颗心脏跳出了千军万马的气势。

吴美莉啊吴美莉，你可坑死你哥了。这样想着的吴磊突然发力揽上刘昊然的脖子，把热烈的吻重重覆上他的唇。

再品一下妹妹的名字？事情发展真会这么简单吗？

后续：

周六下午，刘昊然提前半小时来到约会的影院，刚进门裤兜里的手机就震了起来。

刘昊然快速接听：“喂磊磊？到了吗？”

“噗，对不起我不是，让你失望了。”电话那头传来一个清甜的女声。

刘昊然脑子还没转过劲，“谁啊？”  
吴美莉沉默了三秒，靓女无语。  
“……我是吴美莉。”

“噢～美莉～”  
“Yeah～昊然哥最近过得很滋润嘛，这么快就把同一战壕的战友忘了？”

“没有没有，哪儿的话。”刘昊然尴尬到挠头，“嗯…明天就把刘源约出来，给你俩制造机会单独相处好不好？”

女孩儿开心地笑出声，“就喜欢跟明白人敞开天窗说亮话。”  
“合作愉快刘昊然！”

最后，亿丶丶补充：

1.刘昊然和刘源是双胞胎。

2.刘昊然对吴磊一见钟情，刘源也是吴美莉的乍见之欢，事情就是这么的巧，缘分就是如此的妙（。

3.吴美莉和刘昊然机缘巧合认识了以后，一拍即合成了盟友，然后就有了这个合作共赢追（坑）求（兄）爱（卖）情（弟）的励（狗）志（血）故事。

4.关于吴美莉的长相：  
啊这，嗷3竟然插不了图orz没事，有缘自会见到


End file.
